endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Out on a Limb
Out on a Limb is the eighth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview When the game is on the line in an unbelievable test of endurance, an unexpected team unleashes their power. The outcome of this mission will split the camp in half and turn good friends into rivals. Summary For the second morning in a row, the Endurance: Hawaii contestants gather with JD to find out which team will receive the recently eliminated team's pyramid piece. In their departing letter to the group, the Green Team decides to leave their Heart pyramid piece to the Yellow Team - but not before Green takes a parting shot at Demian of the Orange Team, telling him he needs to "step up" and make his own decisions and not blindly listen to his partner Nicole! With the addition of Green's piece, Yellow team enters into the three-way tie for first place with Orange team and the Purple Team. Before JD lets the contestants go back to their huts, he decides to drop a tidbit of info about the day's upcoming mission. In another twist, JD reveals that the winner of day's mission will not get the Samadhi and will not win a pyramid piece. But, he warns, something much more valuable will be at stake! With that stunning revelation, he dismisses the group with the promise of more information later on in the afternoon. When the time finally comes to play the day's mission, JD finally unveils the mystery - the winner of the day's game will have the power to divide the Endurance teams into 2 "super teams" who will compete against each other in a Temple Mission the following day! The winning super team will have the ability to choose which 2 colored teams from the losing super team will go to Temple that evening and face elimination from the game! The mission that will decide who gets to determine the make up of the super teams is Out On a Limb. One member of each team will sit at the end of an enormous seesaw that is perched over the water. The other team member will struggle to hang onto a rope attached to the other end of the seesaw in order to keep their partner suspended. If a team member lets go of their rope, the opposite end of the seesaw will drop and their partner will plunge into the water, eliminating the team from the game. In a test of sheer strength, the team whose partner remains suspended the longest wins the game. The game begins, with the guys pulling for all they're worth. Two minutes tick by, and everyone is still in the game until Kareem can no longer hold on, and his partner Rachel plunges into the water, eliminating them. The next to succumb is Tom, who lets go of his rope, sending Vanetta into the water. Demian is the next to let go, leaving Nicole a little soggy and not very happy about it. After 20 agonizing minutes, the Gray Team, Purple Team, and Yellow are still in the game. Chris and Reece are hanging on for dear life; on the other hand, Monroe appears as though he can hang on all day! Finally, the rope slips out of Chris' hand, forcing Lindi to take a swim and eliminating the Gray team. With only one person left to compete with, Monroe goes on the offensive by smiling at Reece, letting him know there's no way he's going to lose this game. Realizing that he's outmatched, Reece surrenders his rope, sending his partner Sarah into the water and eliminating them from the game. Yellow, the team that everyone thought was the weakest of all, has won yet another mission and have proven that they are physically strong as well as mentally strong! They now have the power to select their partners on their super team! Back at the huts, the scheming to figure out who will join Yellow's super team begins. Nicole feebly attempts to bury the hatchet with Yellow and coerce them into a new Gray-Orange-Yellow alliance, but Bryanah will have none of it. As far as Bryanah is concerned, this is a prime opportunity to break up all former alliances. Meanwhile, Tom (Brown) is feeling a bit slighted that his good friends on the Yellow Team don't show much interest in adding his team to their super team. After much ado, JD finally meets with all of the contestants on the Island to find out which teams will comprise the 2 super teams. But before JD asks Yellow about their final decision, he asks them what factors they've used to determine the teams they've chosen to partner with. Without hesitation, Bryanah lets everyone know that the deciding factor behind Yellow's decision was based on the day's mission. Yellow thinks the strongest partners will be those who had the strength to endure the longest in that trying mission. And with that statement, the super teams are decided: Super Team #1 will be Yellow, Gray and Purple, and Super Team #2 will be made up of Red, Orange and Brown. The latter superteam doesn't believe that they are a superteam, however. Game Play Standings Mission One member of each team will sit at the end of an enormous seesaw that is perched over the water. The other team member will struggle to hang onto a rope attached to the other end of the seesaw in order to keep their partner suspended. If a team member lets go of their rope, the opposite end of the seesaw will drop and their partner will plunge into the water, eliminating the team from the game. Production Notes Quotes: *'Bryanah: '"It's kinda sad knowing that Alex's not here anymore, but I'm still here; we'll win for Green." *'Nicole: '(regarding Green's claim about her being controlling over Demian) "If I had to write a goodbye letter, I'd be like, 'Sorry we didn't get along, but good luck and I hope you do well in the game', not 'Demian, you make sure you put her in check; and Demian made the decision too, we both agreed on who we chose— I wasn't telling him, 'Demian, you pick these people now, or else!'" *'Bryanah: '(about Orange's dynamics) "I definitely don't think Nicole and Demian are on the same page— I think she's vicious and brutal and will just say, 'I want them gone', and he'll just say 'okay', because he's a good kid, but he won't stand up to her." *'Nicole: '"Yeah, why do you feel sorry for Demian— ''does he have some disease I don't know about, did he hurt himself? I don't know, why do you feel sorry for him?' *'Monroe: "Hello Nicole, she feels sorry for Demian because he has a whack partner like yourself." (confessional) *'Sarah: '"Reece, you are so strong, you could hold me forever!" *'Lindi ': "Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall!" (to Chris) *'''Reece: "Monroe, you're a beast!" *'Rachel: '"Yellow seems to be like, the strongest team now and we keep underestimating them; we keep doing that, that's eventually gonna hurt us in the future." *'Monroe: '"The comfort level just dropped, and Yellow's shot up— because now they know that their little alliance is gonna be broken up; all I can say is, what they did to Yellow will be done to them!" *'Nicole:' "Don't stand up while I'm talking; that's rude." (to Demian) *'Demian: '"When Nicole starts yelling at me, I just don't listen." *'Nicole: '"Demian just doesn't understand how bad he's messing things up, and when I try to talk to him about it, he still doesn't understand— it goes *pop* right out his ear!" *'Demian: '"I just don't think Nicole really deserves winning this game... she's mean, and I don't like mean people." *'Nicole: '(negotiating with Monroe and Bryanah about Superteams)' '"Yeah, well; I wanna be with Lindi." *'Bryanah: '"Well, I wanna be with Alex, but she's not here right now— she got kicked off." *'Bryanah: '(about Nicole's plot to get on her Superteam) "I can just see right through her; and I just know what she really wants— she knows that I'll pick Gray, who is a strong team, and she just wants to be on that team." *'Nicole: '"I begged the Yellow team and told Bryanah that me and Lindi could become really good friends with her— the entire time, I was thinking, 'Why am I saying this; I really don't even mean it!'" *'Bryanah: '"I think Nicole's just fake; I don't believe anything she says is genuine, let alone real— she only wants to stay in the game." *'Tom: '"If I lose, and I go to Temple, and I end up being sent home, I'm blaming you and you're not getting my piece..." *'Monroe: '"Brown team? They're supposed to be our only best friends here, but I hate to say it, they are indeed the weakest team." *'Tom:' "Why are you disowning your only friend?" (to Monroe) *'Tom: '"Could you please take this knife out of my back?" *'JD: '"Purple team, I remember when we were up here, and I asked you who you thought the weakest team was; and without any hesitation, who did you say that was?" *'Reece/Sarah: '"Yellow!" *'Monroe: '"We chose to have on our 'Superteam' the Gray and Purple teams." *'Vanetta: '"I think our team's really far from being a Superteam— I think Bryanah's team is truly the Superteam..." *'Nicole: '"That's gonna stink for tomorrow, because I'm not ready to go back to Temple— mentally, physically, emotionally, everything about it is so horrible, I can't even think about it." Trivia *This mission has some similarities to Walk the Plank on Endurance: High Sierras. **Taylor from that season refers to it when she encourages Connor; she was shown screaming, "Be Monroe!" *According to some records, it was planned for Gray to lose the challenge. *Monroe's challenge win was one of the top 10 moments from the first 4 seasons of Endurance. *This mission was #4 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. Episode Links *Endurance Hawaii: Out on a Limb on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Endurance Challenges Category:Strength Games Category:Season 3 episodes